starshipirisfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Minor Characters
E.L.L.A. E.L.L.A. is a standard piece of software for long-distance ships. It is interactive voice technology that can manage many of a ship's functions. It has a gratuitously pleasant female voice, and is portrayed by "Ella". Arkady has created an extension for it that enables it to recognize words in the Dwarnian language (though it appears to be able to speak English and Spanish by default), such as Krejjh's name. Sana Tripathi describes the software as "budget-friendly", and given that Arkady has made modifications to it, it is possible that this is an example of free/open-source software (FOSS) in the future. Though it is unknown what E.L.L.A. stands for, it is possibly Extensible Long-range Life-support Automation. Agent Park Agent Park is an agent of the Intergalactic Republic assigned to the Starship Iris case. He seems to be suffering from some burnout with his job, and delivers the reports of what is clearly a serious issue to the IGR as if the entire situation is very mundane. He later assigned an overly enthusiastic Junior Agent, RJ McCabe, to work with him on the Iris case. Agent Park is portrayed by "Apollo". He is responsible for reading the end "credits", but the actors are credited as though their voice actors are just aliases for the characters themselves. Tom Jasper The captain of the Iris on Violet's mission. He hated the ship, and thought it was too big and airy. Jasper perished as part of the shuttle explosion that killed the rest of the Iris's crew. Alvin "Al(vy)" Connors Alvy Connors was an engineer and the navigation officer on the Iris. He died in the shuttle explosion along with Captain Jasper and the rest of the Iris's crew, excluding Violet. Connors was also a talented programmer, and Brian Jeeter stated that after working a double shift together on Ryedell Station, Connors would go home and write code for his program for six hours to wind down. He also sent Brian an encoded message in a strange transmission two weeks prior to Episode 2. Brian figured out that every ninth word of his transmission revealed the true message: "No - line - safe - mission - designed - to - eliminate - us - but - wrong - violet - find - right - one - she - knows". Brian and Violet's perspectives on Connors differ -- Brian saw him as someone with a strong work ethic who loved his work, but Violet saw him as lazy, although he was the only crew member on the Iris who was friendly toward her. This may have been due to the fact that Connors discovered their mission was doomed, which changed his personality. Brian reveals that Connors would occasionally do favors for him, despite the fact that Brian was working on a smuggler ship. Alvin Connors is portrayed by James Oliva. Professor Michaelis Intro Bio professor at Harmony College. He wore a really obvious toupee, which Violet speculates to Kay Grisham may have been intentional, in order to keep his students' attention. Other Violet Liu A fellow student at Harmony College, also in the biology program, a year ahead of the main character Violet Liu. Occasionally our-Violet would accidentally receive other-Violet's grades, which were better. Other-Violet was the person for whom the deadly mission summons was intended, but our-Violet received it instead. Not much is known about Other-Violet, except that she likely figured out that she was meant to be eliminated on the mission and presumably ran. Ignatius Campbell The Rumor crew's contact on Telemachus, and a talented forger. Campbell and Sana Tripathi have a friendly, or perhaps slightly more than friendly, relationship. He is understanding when the Rumor missed their drop-off with him, and he even postpones negotiating payment for the fake identity papers Sana asks him to get for Brian and Violet. Campbell also grows tomatoes. He is possibly a gardener, as Theodore "Red" Gregor owes him a favor in exchange for a "very good sandwich." The crew has visited him prior, which resulted in Krejjh doing shots of hot sauce. He regularly greets Sana with "Captain Tripathi, you're alive!" which always seems to apply. Vree Chel Noke An extremely technologically advanced race of aliens who visited the Dwarnians a thousand years ago. The Dwarnians learned their language and continued to teach it to their descendants. The Vree Chel Noke's technology was, at the time, indistinguishable from magic. They had swarms of nanobots that perform various functions including communication, medicine, and waste disposal. About a century after they visited the Dwarnians, they all died -- vanished, but no one knows why. A metal-devouring nanobot swarm speaking Vree Chel Nokean encountered the Rumor, but Krejjh placated it by responding to it with "I love you," and it leaves the Rumor alone. It was only after Brian got a Vree Chel Nokean-to-Dwarnian dictionary that he could translate what the swarm was saying, though it was still not entirely coherent. The swarm believes it may be talking to "Thasia" and "Craddock". General Jahansooz An IGR general ultimately overseeing the Starship Iris investigation who assigns Junior Agent McCabe to assist Agent Park. Junior Agent RJ McCabe Junior Agent McCabe is assigned to the Starship Iris case by General Jahansooz. They are an eager young agent eager to prove themselves. Portrayed by Jackie Andrews. Eejjhgreb An older member of Krejjh's clan. Dwarnian and human family structures are very different, but Brian's description of Eejjhgreb as an "uncle or aunt" suggests that Krejjh is not a direct descendant of them. Eejjhgreb is a diplomat (a third of their clan, and two thirds of their subclan, are politicians) and offers to use their influence to smooth over Krejjh's military desertion and take them back to the Dwarnian homeworld from the Rumor. They are disappointed by Krejjh's choices (being a pilot, being a smuggler, being engaged to a human), and suggest it would be best for Krejjh not to keep in touch, despite the fact that they haven't spoken in two years. Eejjhgreb acts xenophobic toward humans, suggesting that they are "barbaric." Eejjhgreb is portrayed by Sean Rohani. Thasia Thasia was a Dwarnian explorer, but in the sense that exploring was their religion. Thasia often wandered into the Neutral Zone (Halton Station in particular), but one day disappeared. No one knows what happened, but some Dwarnians who were clamoring for war blamed humans, and took up Thasia's disappearance as their torch. The Vree Chel Nokean swarm may have been seeking Thasia. Craddock Little is known about Craddock (who may not even be a person). The Vree Chel Nokean swarm may have been seeking Craddock along with Thasia, so it is possible the two are associated somehow. Officer Harrison (Guard on Elion) A guard who inspects the Rumor's documents and the crew's documents, as part of increased security on Elion. The guard's vernacular indicates to Brian that he is from Crixton Colony, and Brian runs "The Carmen Gambit," pretending to be from the same place in order to stall for time while Arkady and Sana secure fake identities for him and Violet. An unfortunately-timed transmission from Agent McCabe alerts the guard that the Rumor crew are wanted fugitives, but the guard pulls his gun, Arkady drops through the ceiling and attacks him. Arkady grievously injures him, and though Agent Park states that Harrison has died, it is not necessarily certain that his death is a result of Arkady's attack rather than the IGR's interference upon discovering him. Harrison is portrayed by Sam Lamont. Category:Characters